Harry Potter and the Potter heritage
by Blotsch
Summary: Young Harry runs away from Dursleys at age 6, he is beeing taken in by Dumbledore. How will he and Albus deal with the curse that was placed upon him before he was even born? Doesn't sound so amazing but please give it a chance. This is my first story so go easy on it. SLOW UPDATES
1. Disclaimer and general infos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters !**_

Now that that is out of the way i want to give you a rough idea what to expect in this story

I plan on this to go through all 7 books, it will not be in the books obviously there will be major changes. If when I am through with the last story and I still have fun writing it I will continue it from there on out

The updates will be slow. I am saying this upfront to warn you and if you are impatient person just a couple of weeks or months to start reading it.

This is my first story, there will be most likely plot-holes or just plain mistakes in which I forget something that I mentioned in previous chapters, I am sorry and will try to avoid this but I doubt i can.

English is not my first language, I proof read them and spell-check them to the best of my abilities but, I'm sure that some mistakes will still be in there so please be forgiving.

I have the story mapped out, how it will go and will write it according to my plan, please feel free to leave feedback and suggestions, but don't be disappointed if i will not use it.

I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story and if you have questions regarding the story i will answer them usually per PM, this doesn't include questions on when then next chapter will be out, sorry but it will be done when I am done with it.

So that was all i had to say before starting the story. :)

I hope you enjoy it


	2. Escaping Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters !_**

It was a hot day, way too hot in Harry's opinion. The weather itself wasn't too hot 20°C which is pretty warm for England, but what made it hot for Harry was that he is running away from his cousin Dudley.

As he ran as fast as his short legs would carry him, the tears of his sorrow broke free and ran down his cheek unchecked but he refused to think about it, now he had to get away or he would have bigger problems than tears. His cousin shouted something at him while he puffed after him, surely something stupid like stopping and waiting for him to beat the crap out of him. Obviously he was ignored and Harry ran on.

Finally Harry collapsed and fell to the ground. He was stunned, not only had he escaped, but also his life with his relatives was over. Happiness was the emotion that was stuck in his head and Harry was sure that he was a freak because of it. Normal people aren't happy because they don't live with their family anymore, they would be sad and devastated.

Shaking his head he decided it was time to ponder that later. The biggest problems needed solving first. His biggest problem was that he had no clue where he was. Gone was the suburban part of Surrey where he spend his life with his relatives now all that was around him was a single road that lead to who-knows-where.

Leaning against a tree he was asleep before he knew it, exhaustion and the wearing off from the adrenalin lulling him in.

Flying was wonderful. He fly in what seemed to be a small bathtub that was attached to something that he couldn't see completely, what he could see though was a huge black figure.

With a start he woke up to see the clear blue sky in front of him. In a big shock he realised that he wasn't lying on the ground but was flying on his back. A quick look around he found a tall and weirdly dressed old man with a stick in his hand about one meter ahead off him.

The man wore a long purple robe with blue stars that appeared to twinkle and move. His hair was snow-white and from what he could tell from his back reached down to the middle of his back.

After a good minute or two being flown by the man he decided to talk with the man and try to get him to return him to the ground, he gathered all his courage and hoped he didn't sound too scared.

"ahem excuse me aaa sir could you please put me back on the ground?" came out as a small and fast squeak. It was so high and fast that Harry wouldn't even know it was his voice if he didn't know better.

The old man turned around and Harry knew it with certainty. This was indeed an old man. He had a long white beard that was even longer then his hair, it was so long that he even had it tucked in his belt.

"Good morning young Harry, I apologize for interrupting your, no doubt well deserved rest, but we need to have a quite lengthy chat I am afraid. If you would forgive me for saying so but as I am a rather busy person i thought it would be best if i already started our short journey to our destination. After quite a bit of internal discussion, an oldfashioned walk seemed the most fun way to get there after all it is quite a wonderful day don't you agree?"

During the entire short speech Harry had problems taking his eyes from the mans bright blue ones. Harry could swear that the eyes twinkled, actually twinkled like the stars in the sky in a clear night.

A small silence ensued in which Harry had to think back to what this weird person actually had said his eyes were quite distracting.

"ah yes sir it seems to be a nice day, now could you put me down please? I prefer to walk rather than being flown by someone I do not know." Harry was quite proud that his answer sounded like he would normally talk.

"Certainly I will let you down Harry, but I will need your word that you will come with me to have our chat it is rather important to both of us. We could -" he was interrupted by the loud growling from Harry's stomach. He chuckled and continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "discuss it over a late breakfast considering it is half past nine, and your stomach seems to be quite empty so it seems to be a good match."

Harry blushed and mumbled a quick "okay." After he was set on his feet again they continued their silent trek to their destination.

After 10 minutes of a brisk walk they came across a small rundown looking cottage and the man gestured Harry inside. A quick look over his shoulder left him speechless again. There in front of the closed door this weird old man stood with his eyes closed and his stick in hand. But that wasn't what left him speechless after all there are quite a few nutters around. No, what left him speechless was that he glowing quite literally in all kind of colours, that and the old man spoke in a language that Harry had never heard of which caused the door, floor and the windows to glow in a bright yellow.

Harry was aware that he was staring rudely at the man but he couldn't help it. So it took him a good two minutes to respond to the man calling him.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I was distracted by all lights you... made?"

"Ohh not to worry my dear boy. Now I must first apologize for beginning our journey with you so rudely without even introducing myself."

"I think we are even sir. I mean just I was rude and staring and before you were, so there is nothing to forgive?" He was quite uncertain afterall here was an old man who could make people float by waving his pointed stick, so he didn't know how his cheek would be taken in.

Quite well was the answer judging by the chuckle that came from his fellow.

"You are quite right. But now where are my manners? I swear the older I get the easier I forget them. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and owner of a couple other fascinating but overly long titles." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips.

"You-you-you are a wizard?!"

"Oh yes I am, and quite an old one as you can see." Was his answer with a grin on his face.

"But why are you talking to me then? I'm not like you. I can't make things fly or glow in the dark in all colours of the rainbow." Harry was by now almost convinced that he was either having a dream or this Dumbledore-person had made a mistake.

"Very well first. You are a wizard. Your name has been added to the schools list of students the moment your parents decided they would send you to Hogwarts. If you wouldn't be a wizard your name would not be in our registers" Dumbledore explained smiling before he continued.

"I understand that you are having your doubts about what I am telling you." Seeing Harry nod he went on.

"You are now almost six years old, most children start to show signs of accidental magic between five and seven years of age so you most like already had some of them and just passed them of as luck or that you didn't really notice it. When you notice that I swear to you, all doubts that you are a not a wizard will disappear.

But as I said when you first awoke I am quite a busy man and as the muggles say ´lets get down to business´ shall we?

Yesterday in the afternoon you ran away from your aunt's house in Surrey and never wanted to return there. As you did this you broke the enchantments I placed on their house five years ago to keep you save from the remaining danger in our world.

Why did you run away Harry?"

Harry had listened with rapt attention to what the headmaster was saying, a sense of wonder building within him, that quickly turned into horror at the pure thought of telling this man what living with the Dursleys was like.

Seeing the distressed look on Harry's face Dumbledore knew he had to know what happened with Harry's relatives. He came up with a small plan that helped almost always with smaller children but to his astonishment very rarely with adults. He offered them a lemondrop.

"Would you like a lemondrop Harry? They are absolutely delicious and I have quite the weakness for them myself, also they always help me calm down."

Harry didn't even had to think about it, he just nodded and took one. As they sat in silence each one slowly dissolving their drop in the mouth he did actually starting to calm down.

"I hate it with them. They always made sure i knew that they hate me. My aunt and uncle would look away when Dudley would beat me, for a while but then they started to give him hints where to beat so other people wouldn't see it. I always have to do all the chores and I can't ever do them right. And they would say horrible things about my parents."

Harry had gotten steadily quieter the more he told about living with his relatives. He kept his eyes firmly on his own two feet. And soon drifted into his own little world were he went over his punishments that he purposefully left out.

Dumbledore was in his own little world as well. That small kind and unassuming child in front of him had quite the hard life so far and it was his fault. This thought would surely bring him a lot of guilt and rightly so because in great part it was his. As he thought of a way to help young Harry carry this burden a thought shot through him which might be workable.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke intentionally quietly and with a soft voice. When Harry lifted his head and looked him in the eyes he could see the pain and suffering in them.

"I would like to help you deal with these experiences which am i am sure are quite horrible."

"Will you make me them go away?" Harry asked with a hopeful look on his young face. As soon as he heard Dumbledore's sigh he knew that was not going to happen.

"I wish it would be so easy Harry. But that would not work the memories will come back even with magic you can't repress something so traumatic forever. No I have another way in mind.

Now that you have left your relatives you will need a place to stay preferable a family which will love you and help you deal with it. Also it would help with the main issue which is the reason I came here in the first place"

As he heard that Harry he felt guilty, the old man said he was quite busy and now because of him he had wasted time. Would the old man get into trouble for being late? He hoped not.

"It would seem that you have quite the timing. Not long after you ran away a Prisoner from the magical world escaped and is well, most likely up to no good. normally that would be no reason for worry for you because of the wards I placed on your aunt's house, but since you no longer live there we have to get you to safety."

"So someone wants to hurt me and I have to go away from here so I am safe?" Harry was more than a little confused, why would someone he doesn't know would try to hurt him? But then again why would his relatives hurt him if he hadn't done anything to them?

"Yes unfortunately. And before you ask I can not answer your question why they want to hurt you, you are currently to young to really grasp that. I am quite sorry Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his stomach which was rumbling loudly.

Dumbledore let out a laugh and snapped his fingers. At once two tables laden with fruit, bread, jam, ham and all other sorts of food appeared before them.

"Tuck in" Dumbledore told him with a smile as he created two plates and cutlery. Harry however wanted to do something before that, he stood walked in front of Dumbledore, looked him in the eye and said: "I'm sorry if you are late or this is taking too long I didn't do it on purpose I'm sorry." his eyes dropped to floor at the end.

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder and told him "Don't worry about that Harry, as I said I am quite the important Wizard, but right now the most important business is your safety. Also people always wait for the important ones so I have the time" He winked at Harry and started to fill his plate.

A good twenty minutes later the food was eaten and the rest was vanished with a swish of Dumbledores wand.

"Now that we have a good meal to digest I would suggest we tackle the point of my being here. I have a family in mind to which you could go they are a friendly family with lots of children and mostly boys. One is in your year in Hogwarts.

How would feel about testing it until this afternoon to about 7 O'clock i will come and check in on you at that time and we will decide how to continue from there?"

Harry thought about it a bit. It sounded actually good maybe this family wouldn't hit him, maybe he would even be able to befriend them! And in the end it is not even for a day to test it.

"Yeah ok"

**H&G**

Harry looked at the crooked and swaying building in front of him. He had just arrived with Dumbledore, they had been pushed through a tight rubber tube and currently Harry's ears tingled like crazy but the old man had just smiled at him and told him it was normal.

A soft knock from Dumbledore and barely ten seconds later the door was opened by two identical looking redheaded boys who had big grins on their faces.

"Good evening Messrs. Weasley i hope you enjoy your last two years before starting at Hogwarts? Could you perhaps bring your parents here? We need to have a small chat."

"Sure Headmaster come on in and Forge will get them for you" one of the twins sang with that same grin on his face.

One of them ran up the stairs, which were crooked and uneven just like the house. While the other just went into the other room and they heard him call for his father. Who entered the room and greeted Dumbledore warmly. Harry studied him for a moment, he was quite tall, had a pale skin wore spectacles and had a thinning mat of red hair.

Just as the man turned to him they were interrupted by a yell from upstairs.

„DAMNIT I TOLD YOU ALL TO NOT COME IN HERE. YOUR SISTER HAS DRAGON-POX AND NOT ALL OF YOU ARE IMMUNE TO AS I AM! THIS IS SO IRRESPONSIBLE..." the woman seemed to go on and on and on as it seemed to Harry who actually got quite scared and fled behind Dumbledore, he even unconsciously grabbed his robes in a death-grip.

„Do I have to stay here?" Harry was quite scared by this display, if this woman yelled like this to her children how would they treat him if he made a mistake?!

An amused chuckle was his answer. However as he looked at Harry his humor for that quickly vanished. He had gone almost snow-white and started trembling, unless he was mistaken (and he sincerely hoped he was) there was panic in his eyes.

It was quite a while since he had close contact with a small child like Harry but something about this small, scared boy made it easy to comfort him. So he laid a hand on him and when he looked up spoke with a warm and reassuring voice.

„Harry, i know these people for quite a while and especially Molly is a rather loud person but she doesn't mean it badly if she yells at someone. This family here is probably one the most loving family in the entire united kingdom. Also don't forget this is just a test if you like it here. I will be back tonight and then we will see."

Harry relaxed a bit and looked up at him with hope and relief in his big green eyes. He nodded and took a seat.

A couple of minutes after the yelling had been cut of the father of the family came back down.

„I'm very sorry about that but well, molly is under quite a bit of pressure and is worrying a lot. Our youngest has the dragon-pox as i am sure you heard her say."

„It's no problem Arthur it is understandable. Now I think introductions are in order."

He stood and gestured Harry to do the same. As he reached him he put his a hand on his shoulder to calm the young child a bit.

„Arthur Weasley meet Harry. Harry this Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley studied Harry, and disliked him immediately, he didn't know where that came from nor did he care.

It wasn't missed by neither Dumbledore nor Harry that his face hardened and he looked as if had smelled something disgusting.

„Well young Harry why don't you go ahead into the parlor the twins and Ron are in there playing. While Dumbledore and I talk about what brings you here."

With a frightened look he started to climb the stairs, only to remember he didn't know where to go.

„Err Mr. Weasley where is the parlor? Your house looked very big from the outside."

An annoyed look crossed Mr. Wealeys face and he curtly answered: "First floor the right door."

Feeling even more scared Harry made his way to the parlor, while Dumbledore explained vaguely who he was and why he needed a new home. Arthur agreed to the test-evening and if it would go over well he would sit down with Harry, Molly and of course Dumbledore to go over the details.

Entering the parlor he went to greet the three redheaded boys, but they beat him to it. The smallest one of them with freckles and blue eyes looked at him and started laughing hysterically.

The twins stood and walked towards Harry and stopped about two meters in front of him.

„Wow have you never-" the left one started only to have the sentence finished by his twin „heard of a bath before have you?" it wasn't a nice question or even one of concern it was simply meant to hurt Harry, who blushed furiously.

„Oh er yeah sorry about the smell i was running for most of the morning," He tried to explain it the boys. Maybe just maybe they wouldn't be mean to him if he explained it to them and leave him alone until he could leave with the kind old man.

„Why would you do that?" asked the smallest one after his laughing fit had subsided.

Harry blanched so much that it almost seemed as if his entire face was bone-white. He could see in front of him how Dudley triumphantly held the wool bag in front of him, how he jumped on it again and again, and afterwards went to pound Harry in the ground.

„I ran from a..." he didn't want to tell them it was his cousin or they would probably think even less of him than they already do.

„.. a bully he likes to beat me up."

The faces of the three redheaded boys turned somewhat more somber.

„Do you know where the guy is?" the twins asked in unison.

The black-haired visitor was somehow touched that these three strangers would want to help or protect him, but his five years of experience told him that people didn't want him happy just healthy enough so he could do his chores.

„Why do you want to know?"

Three brothers threw each other small smirks before turning back to him and the youngest one answered him „So we can get you back to him, and can go play without you!"

Without his control tears started forming in his eyes, as his hope was crushed that these people would be just half as nice as the old man downstairs.

The day just got worst from then on, the twins started to prank him with a short stick like the one Dumbledore had. They colored his hair rainbow-colored, made his feet stick to the ground about one meter from the bathroom door as he had to go desperately.

The younger one didn't use magic to torment him but just old-fashioned „accidentaly" bumping him into a puddle of mud or into a wall.

And so the day progressed until finally Dumbledore was back and took him into the yard.

„So Harry how was your day with the Weasleys?" he had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling more then ever. Obviously he thought the day had gone quite well for little Harry. Who looked at Dumbledore and just had to tell him how horrible it was here, after all this man was nice to him and maybe he would help him!

„I-I don't like it here." was his answer in a small voice, his eyes firmly glued to the ground.

„Why is that Harry?" He knew that the Weasleys were a family full of love and always were holding their arms open to new members of their family.

The small boy started to tell him what the twins and Ron (he had learned his name as the Father called for him) did to him over the course of the last hours. He was more than startled that the Weasleys would be this cruel to a small boy of six years, or that they would be this cruel to anyone.

It also posed a problem which he had hoped would be solved if he had been able to place Harry with the family of redheads.

„Mister Dumbledore?" the voice of the young boy startled him out of his reverie. As he looked at the boy he saw hope and desperation shine in his eyes.

„Can i live with you? I mean i don't want to … take your time away or something, but you are the only person who ever was nice to me. I don't even need much and I will do chores for and I can cook" Harry rambled on about how he wouldn't burden Dumbledore.

It was a good minute later that Dumbledore answered and finally interrupted the young boy. „Yes i think that would be a good idea."

Harrys face was the text-book description of an child who was told that christmas came four months early. Moments later a small black haired truck hit him in the stomach and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

He hugged him back and then it hit him, that the last time he hugged a small child was his sister Ariana. He would do anything he could to make sure that Harry would live his life to the fullest while being ready to face his destiny when the time came.

They went in to the burrow to say their goodbyes (only Albus talked Harry stood next to him most of the time). Together they walked to the border of the property and looked back to the crooked building before disappearing with a „crack".

It would be the last time that Harry Potter was seen in public until his first day in Hogwarts.


	3. The long road Home

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Characters, Locations and everything else related to this wonderful Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me.

For more General Infos about this Fic check Chapter 1. Thank you and enjoy.

He couldn't believe it. Finally, finally, FINALLY he was going to Hogwarts. Harry wanted to pinch himself to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming but he had done that so often that his right cheek was bright red, as if he had a weird defect that he could only blush on one side of his face.

Somehow on this day everything was better than ever before. The food was better, Fawkes was even more playful than usually and even let him find him twice!. And the impossible also happened. Sarah was nice to him and had even hugged him. That it was still one and a half hour until the train left the station didn't bother him, Opa had explained to him why he had to be on the train so early and why no one could know who he was living with and were he lived. Opa said it was to protect him from the bad people who were still around like that crazy one who escaped Azkaban six years ago.

Shaking his head to clear his mind from these depressing thoughts, he went to walk the train from the engine to the end with the clear target to burn it into his mind forever. The day his life would change to the better. The train was just amazing, it was very long and had at least ten wagons in which were five compartments, that could hold twelve students easily. Each had two restrooms, and the hallway was what had Harry in awe the most.

Each hallway had a different coloured rug either in red and gold, black and yellow, blue and bronze or green and silver. The thing that had him in awe however was that you could actually see the mascots of the four houses play with each other if you only looked for it. He saw a small snake hide in the lion's mane while a badger searched the rug for the snake and could not find it until an eagle cried out and flew toward the lion and a bit later the badger found the snake.

Only six years ago he saw that rug and train for that matter for the first time but it was still so clear in his mind as if it happened only moments ago.

**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**

„_Mister Dumbledore how can we go into an other world with a train from Kings Cross?" Harry was more than a little confused that he was taken to london after escaping these horrible red-headed people._

„_Harry I apologise if it sounded if we would leave this planet. It is sometimes easy to forget that we share the same planet and this world. As I said we would go into the magical world I simply meant that we would into our, hmmm what would be a good word for it since world clearly is not the right one. Refuge would be the most fitting even if we are not at war or even have hostilities with the muggles. All of our communities are hidden or simply blended in with the muggle world, so in theory a train could take us to them._

_However I am first going to take you to Hogwarts, we will stay there for a week or two so that a residence can be made ready for us. Now we are almost at our destination please walk through the pillar between number nine and ten I will be right behind you."_

_After four sweeps of the train station looking for a portal or something to walk through the words from Dumbledore sank in „through the pillar" how in the hell was he supposed to do that?._

„_Ahh I can't walk through stone, is there another way? I really want to go to the magical wo-.. refuge, please don't leave me behind!" Even he did not know where his sudden panic of being left behind came from after all the professor had just told him, not even ten minutes ago that he could live with him._

_As the hand from Dumbledore landed on his shoulder he flinched away and tried to back away from him but the hand hold him firm and lowered himself to eye-level of the scared boy._

„_Harry I will not leave you behind no matter what will happen I promise it to you." He looked the last living Potter into the striking green almond-shaped eyes until he received a nod._

_With a small smile he went on to explain how they were going to arrive in Hogwarts. „Now the pillar I want us to go through is charmed that you can only pass it if you are magical and don't fear to crash into it, we will just stroll through it and be on the magical part of Kings Cross."_

_Even though Harry thought he was right, he expected it to stop him because he was afraid that he really was not magical at all. As they had passed the barrier he saw a beautiful red steam engine with one wagon, one which stood with sparkling golden letters „_**HOGWARTS EXPRESS"**.

„_Since it is only the two of us it seemed rather opulent to use the whole train don't you think Harry?"_

_Harry however didn't even hear him he was just dumbstruck by what this man had done for him and it apparently was not even the end of it. He saw Dumbledore looking at him intently and he nodded dumbly, not even realizing that he followed him until he looked down and saw a family of lions lazily sunbathing, a bunch of snakes just hatching, a small badger that was being defended by a couple of much bigger badgers and he saw two large eagles and three smaller ones playing in the sky (well actually on the ground in the rug in front of him). Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that this was the person in the telly was talking about. THIS is what families do, not what his relatives did to him._

_As he looked up, twinkling blue sapphires looked down on him. „What did the rug of discovery show you Harry? You don't have to tell me if you do not want to of course."_

_Dumbledore guided him to a comfy compartment and he told him what he saw._

„_Harry do you know how that rug came to be used here on the train to the school?" after Harry shook his head, he continued. „This rug was charmed by each of the four founders of Hogwarts so that the students could see what their heart wanted to find most in Hogwarts. However nowadays most students don't even look at them they are more caught up with talking to their friends and getting to know new people."_

„_What do you see when you look at the rug sir?" he was very curious about that what would this obviously very powerful and important wizard see?_

„_It changed several times in my life and currently I see what I have since seven years an old lion standing guard in front of a young cub, a badger, a snake and an eagle, after they are safe he teaches them the correct technique to scratch the back on a low hanging branch."_

„_I'm sure he has quite the time to teach that to a snake to reach that branch first." Harry managed out between his laughter into which Dumbledore joined in._

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

_In no time at all the train slowed down and Harry followed Dumbledore of the train._

„_Ah here is our ride that will take us up to the school." he waved his hand to a carriage which was drawn by nothing. Harry did a double take. Twice._

„_That can't be!" was his first reaction after he had sat down in the carriage and it had started moving on its own. „Something has to pull it hasn't it? I mean something must do this!"_

_A chuckle from Dumbledore caused him to turn to him „Yes something is pulling the carriage but I will not tell you what or how. You will meet Hagrid later he will explain you everything about that, that you want to know."_

_His expression turned more serious and his eyes turned from the warm blue of a calm sea to hardened ice as he continued „Harry I will have to put a charm on you to keep you out of sight until we are in my office. I am sure you remember what I told you earlier today?"_

_Harry thought back but wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about the day was quite filled with excitement and a lot had happened. Seeing the blank look on the boys face he smiled and told him what he was referring to._

„_I am talking about the escapee who could try to hurt you. And since you are famous in our world it wouldn't do to have a whole school see you and perhaps tell the newspapers. It is a small chance but it could happen and would be most likely harmful to my sanity." he told him with a small smile on the face._

_Nodding his consent, barely a second later he felt as if Dudley had smashed an egg on top of his head again and it dripped slowly down his body. But as he looked at his hands parts of it were simply not there anymore and he could see the ground through his hand._

„_Now then Harry just follow me when we are halting and please keep close the castle is quite big." Doing as he was told, Harry was very dizzy as they finally arrived in the headmasters study. The castle had so many corridors and twists and turns. The stairs were moving! No not just the stairs that would be the one to the office of Dumbledore like an escalator. The entire Staircase was moving! It was incredible the last doubts that magic was not real vanishing entirely out of his head._

_A sharp rap on the top of his head made become aware of his surroundings again, while it felt like a hot egg was being smashed on his head, he could see himself again!_

_He looked around the room, and felt like he could fall asleep here without a problem. There were portraits of old wizards and witches, small instruments that did who-knew-what, and books ooh so many books. Just as he wanted to turn his head back to Dumbledore he heard a squeak and looked for the search, which he found easily enough._

_It was a old and frail bird who still had a beautiful plumage with mainly red feathers in them, but he had black eyes that were just glittering with intelligence. The bird settled on his thigh and settled down as if he had decided Harry's legs would be his new nest._

_Dumbledore chuckled and smiled brightly toward the two of them. „Well Harry I see my phoenix likes you already. It is a show of trust that he is willing to be this close to you on a burning day. Don't worry about his forwardness, he is quite cheeky. Once fought my beard would be an excellent nest and settled down into it while I slept. The morning I woke up was quite unpleasant for both of us, I think he left a scar on my chin." he told Harry with a wink._

_A warm feeling on his legs stopped him from asking what a burning day is as it was self-explanatory as he looked down and saw a small ball of flame sit on his legs. The astonishing thing was that he didn't feel hot but just pleasantly warm, like a hot chocolate on a cold winter day._

_Relishing in the feeling of the bird burning on his legs, he let his mind wander, until he realized that a bird was BURNING on his legs and he went into a frenzy and looked around to find anything to douse the fire but could not find anything, everything in the room looked like it would only go up in flames itself._

„_Sir we have to put the flames out! Your bird will die if we don't! We.." he was interrupted by the firm voice of the man in front of him „No Harry stay where you are and look at Fawkes it is quite normal and not dangerous that he is burning. They burn when it is time for them to die and are being born again from the ashes."_

_As Dumbledore finished with his explanation he saw a small disgruntled looking birdhead poke out from the ashes and blinking up at him, he couldn't help but smile._

_A knock on the door stopped any further conversation and Dumbledore called „Enter Minvera". An elderly witch walked in with a stern look on her face and spectacles on the end of her nose, the gray hair pulled into a tight bun._

_Her stern look melted the instant she spotted Harry. „So I guess you were able to find him then? But why is he here? I thought you wanted to bring him back to his family?!" Dumbledore spoke up quickly „Harry let me introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor of Hogwarts, Head of house Gryffindor and deputy Headmistress. Minerva this is Harry Potter. And he could not stay with his relatives and placing him with another family proved rather difficult. We have decided that he will be staying with me."_

_Minerva was more then shocked, something huge must have happened for Harry to leave the Dursleys and the blood wards there, and what could possibly have gone so wrong that he couldn't be put into a family who would love him as their own._

_She stared at the small hand in front of her in the hopes of being shook. Taking the hand she started with a quavering voice. „You look so much like your father Harry, except with lily's eyes. They were very good students and I am proud to say that I became a friend after they left the school."_

_Harry wanted to ask questions about his parents but was stopped by Dumbledore „ I am sorry to cut the story's about your parents short Harry but we must prepare for our departure. I will make sure that Minerva can visit so that we can tell you more about your parents without risking being overheard."_

_And so the day went on Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about how to make the new home secure enough and Harry was engrossed with Fawkes and stroked his bald head until Fawkes started singing and Harry instantly fell asleep._

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

As he snapped out of his thoughts the first thing he noticed was that the ground was shaking softly, which was no surprise as he looked out of the window he saw the landscape blurring by. They were on the way to Hogwarts. Standing to get a book out of his trunk, the door to the compartment opened and to Harrys horror there stood the smallest of the redheads from all those years ago.

Ronald Bllius Weasley

Behind the tall and freckled Redhead were standing two other boys one with short blond hair and the other with very short black hair. Ronald apparently didn't recognize Harry which was not suprising he had changed a lot in the last six years. But what was not different was how his look immediately changed to dislike as soon as he spotted him.

„Dean, Seamus here this one is free." he called over his shoulder. As the three began to put away their luggage Harry saw that they had brought two other people into the compartment one redheaded girl with freckles and a slightly lost looking girl who was wearing a necklace made of corks from butterbeer bottles, who had disturbingly big slightly silver eyes which was a good match with the dirty blonde hair she had.

„OI! Why are you still in our room? Get lost!" that was obviously directed at Harry. Who had expected something like that, just turned to look him into the eyes and calmly said „Oh I am sorry. I had apparently miscounted, I thought there were twelve seats in this compartment."

Rons look told everyone that this was not the answer he had expected, but not wanting to put up with annoying first years on his ride to Hogwarts he answered while getting louder with each word he bellowed.

„There could be a hundred seats in here and I still wouldn't want any stinking annoying firsties in here!" Dean and Seamus snickering at their friends words and nodding in agreement.

„Well then I would suggest you go looking for another compartment since I was here first and it would be rather rude of you to throw me out. You wouldn't do that would you?" It was not what Harry wanted to say, he wanted to yell at this arrogant prick to get out of his compartment, but opa's saying stuck with him 'every person has a good core. Some are nicer than other but they all have a good core. Don't try to antagonize people over small or trivial matters.'

„Oh no i don't want to be rude but my sanity is depending on having peace from bloody firsties who don't know anything and are annoying so get lost!" At the end Ronald was screaming and so red in the face that Harry made a mental note to ask opa if the blood vessels in the face could rupture purely by anger.

Sighing and realizing it would simply be easier to find a new compartment than to try to reason with these three. As he reached the door he turned and told them „I would leave my trunk alone if i were you my opa charmed it and you won't be able to open it. Also he said it would have funny consequences for the ones who tried. But I think he meant funny to everyone else except those who tried to open it."

As he went through the door he heard the three boys roaring with laughter, turning to close the door he found himself face to face with the blond girl, he could feel her breath on his face. Harry yelped and jumped back, resulting in him hitting his head on the wall behind him.

„ouch please don't stand so close to me." Wincing as he felt the back of his head. He heard yelling from his compartment which he had just surrendered.

„I wanted to test if you were near-sighted like most of the birds I know so far." Harry was not sure if he had misheard or if he had an concussion.

„Excuse me?" The girl repeated her statement. „Aaa I am no bird I am Human you know? Look no feathers or claws. But I am near-sighted."

„Really? Then how could you see me?" she seemed genuinely interested and confused.

„It is my glasses because of them I can see rather well. Who are you anyway? It is considered polite to introduce yourself before you do anything else." Harry was more than surprised. This girl had no reaction to him at all! At least he thought that she had no reaction to him. If she was this well weird because of him that would be the strongest reaction he and opa had ever seen.

She seemed lost in her own world for a minute until she said „You will know in a minute." with a knowing smile, then leaned onto the wall next to him and started humming.

Before he had time to really think about what she had said, he was startled by the compartment door in front of him being slammed shut by a small redhead who looked ready to kill anyone who would dare say a wrong thing to her. Her eyes swept the corridor and saw that Harry and the other girl were directly in front of her and then realised that they most likely heard parts of her tirade against the three trolls in there. She blushed and looked down.

„Hey Luna thanks for waiting." She turned to Harry „I am sorry about my git of a brother. He usually doesn't think much but that just now was a new record in tastelessness and just plain idiocy I have ever seen from him. I am Ginny Weasley and one of those 'annoying firsties' as my brother so charmingly described us."

The girl named Luna chimed in „Really Ginevra it is polite to introduce yourself with your full name when you introduce yourself. I am Luna Lovegood. I was born on September first in nineteeneighty. My hobbies are looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Helping daddy in restoring the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. And .." At which point she was interrupted by bright red Ginevra Weasley.

„YES THANK YOU LUNA." was the loud answer in the hope of stopping her friend from making a fool of herself and possibly her, in front of a hopefully new friend.

Harry couldn't help himself but smile brightly at the two of them. Opa always said that friendship was something to behold, something that would fill your life with joy.

„So Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley should we perhaps find a compartment?" the next thing he knew was that an angry red-faced Ginny had dragged his head down a bit so they were on eye-level. Jade green eyes stared into chocolate and they thought they same thing even though they did not know it obviously. 'i could get lost in those eyes they are beautiful'.

Ginny regained a modicum of her faculties and remembered that he had called her Ginevra. „I don't want to be called that my mother only did that so that I sounded more like a girl! Call me Ginny or I will hurt you!" Harry was half tempted to test it just to see if she would really do it but decided not to, maybe later. He nodded and she released him.

„Sorry I am a bit touchy on that subject." she said sheepishly. „It's okay now i know also to watch out for your temper good to know." was his answer with a small grin on his face. Which fell straight of as he saw her face get red.

„Nono that was just a small joke calm down!" but he didn't have to worry as she laughed and grinned broadly at him „good to know you are so easy to wind up" she told him still grinning broadly.

On the way to an empty Compartment they saw Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff who stopped and greeted them. After a couple of minutes small talk they all continued on.

As they all settled down Ginny asked the question that was on her mind since they met Cedric.

„How do you know this Cedric... and I just realized i don't know your name." she seemed shocked that she could not notice what his name was.

That was the moment Harry had dreaded opa had warned him constantly over the last years that people would react to him like he was a living legend, which he was to most people, and had advised him to just keep it on a first name basis and at the end of the day they would know it anyway.

„I'm Harry. How I met Cedric? Ooo that's a good one."

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

_It was a week after Harry's disappointing eleventh birthday and he was still quite depressed. Dumbledore had arranged for Amos Diggory to arrive shortly with his son to conduct some business with the house elves and Harry could certainly use some more age appropriate contact, after all the only one close to him in age was Sarah and she was rarely around and still three years older than him._

_Right on time the floo activated and Amos Diggory from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and his son Cedric appeared in the green flames._

„_Albus!" „Professor" the greetings were quickly exchanged. „Now what is it that we need to discuss in official capacity and why did you say ced should come as well?" Amos seemed rather confused about the visit._

„_Let me answer the latter part first. What I tell you now will not leave this room. It is a very well-kept secret. I will not ask any kind of oath or anything comparable just your word. Do you agree?" Two quick nods cause him to continue. „I am the current guardian of Harry Potter, and you are in his place of residence." A shocked silence fell. Until Amos Diggory recovered enough to realize that neither of those two facts had anything to with him, much less with Ced. As if Dumbledore could read his mind he continued._

„_I know appears that neither of those points has anything to do with you, and in fact you are right. I asked Amos to bring Cedric here along, because I seem to remember that he has a good heart, strong will and is in general a very good person." Cedric's face tinged pink the headmasters words and Amos simply nodded to Dumbledore, as if he heard such compliments toward his only son every day._

„_Well Harrys birthday was a week ago. I had to give him bad new, due to a reason I am not willing to share he can not start at Hogwarts nor any other school this year. It is not that I do not trust with you with this information but simply that it is not my secret to share. Please do push him to reveal it. I asked Cedric here so that he could perhaps spend some time with Harry. He has had almost no contact with children his own age, due to his fame and I want to shelter him from the burden of it as long as I can."_

_Cedric could imagine how Harry felt shortly before his eleventh birthday his parents had briefly discussed sending him to Beauxbatons, but after everything he heard in his life over Hogwarts he wanted to go there or just don't go to a magical school at all._

„_Where is Harry? I would like to meet him." Dumbledore pointed him towards the big double doors._

„_Through the entrance hall and he will be most likely in the garden in the front of the house. And Cedric" he called after the young man who started to walk towards the doors „look up."_

_The last thing he heard before closing the doors was Dumbledore asking his father „Now Amos what do you know about Magical beings having children with muggles?"_

_He was barely on the lawn in front of the small one-family house as he had to duck to avoid being hit by a red-gold coloured football which zoomed by him so fast he couldn't even make out anything more than the two colours. Just as he stood again he heard a swishing sound and looked left to find a boy on a broom race towards him while yelling „shit shit shit!" he had apparently misjudged the distance to the ground he dove towards. Even as the boy (it had to be Harry) crashed into the soft grass Cedric had to admit the dive was breathtaking. He himself could not have done it better and he just got on the quidditch team last year as a reserve seeker._

_Harry had sat himself up and held his wrist with a pain-contorted face. „ouch quite a fall should I get the Professor or my dad to fix your wrist?" Cedric asked as he was close enough so he didn't have to shout._

_Harry shook his head and said clearly „Fawkes" in a bright ball of flames the Phoenix who had almost hit Cedric appeared and trilled a happy tune._

_Grumbling he admitted defeat „ok ok i can't catch you... yet! Now would you please take care of my wrist? I think I broke it, opa would be quite disappointed I hurt myself flying again." As soon as he admitted defeat Fawkes lowered his beautiful head to his wrist and let one clear tear fall onto it. The tear hit the skin and the entire arm started radiating white light for half a second and then it was gone._

_Cedric stared dumbly at the scene before him. Harry turned to him and grinned before he announced „As good as new!"_

_Cedric collected himself and complimented Harry on his Flying. „Wow I really hope you get sorted into Hufflepuff so you can get on our quidditch team and I dont' have to play against you."_

_As soon as he said Hufflepuff, Harrys shoulders slumped and he looked defeated on the ground as if he had lost a big battle and would never be able to go to Hogwarts._

„_Now where are my manners? My mom would have smacked my head at least twice now." Cedric laughed „First talking without introducing first and then talking bad about the own parents. Anyway my name is Cedric Diggory I'm in Hufflepuff in third year starting September first." He was glad to see Harrys lips twitch at his lame attempt of a joke to lighten the mood._

„_Harry Potter" even as he expected to hear it he couldn't help it and his eyes flitted to the barely visible scar between his strands of black hair. Something blinded him momentarily, when his eyesight returned he did a double take. Harrys black hair was streaked with silver. By the looks of it, it wasn't hair which was silver coloured it was actually silver since it reflected the sun._

_Seeing Cedric's shocked face he guessed it was because of his 'celebrity status' that opa had warned him about since sooo long. But he was proven wrong._

„_What's that with your hair?"_

„_What do you mean with my hair? It is normal hair, black and standing in all directions except the one it should to look neat." Just as he thought that this Cedric fellow was kind of weird he got a tingling sensation somewhere in his stomach._

_He sneezed but it was too sudden so he could not get his hand in front of his hand and sneezed on Cedric._

_He didn't even think anything about it, until he started tingling all over his body. As he took his hand to inspect it, it had long black hair on it standing up in all directions._

_Harry was shocked. He did it. His mom was right, it would get better. Then it dawned on him he had just had his first case of accidental magic! He started laughing and running around in circles whooping and dancing with the air. He even called Fawkes and tried to dance with the phoenix by holding his claws, which turned out to be a bad idea as he took off with Harry towards the black stripe that was Cedric._

„_Hold on to me we are going flying to celebrate my first accidental magic!" more on instinct than anything else he grabbed onto Harrys outstretched hand._

_They flew for maybe ten minutes with Fawkes until they were called down by stern shouted „FAWKES!" from his opa._

_He just opened his mouth to most likely give his 'disappointed-speech' as he was tackled by a small black haired truck who was still grinning like drunk. As Dumbledore took a closer look at Harry and saw the streaks of pure silver in his hair._

_He was astonished until a shout startled him out of his trance._

„_MY FIRST ACCIDENTAL MAGIC! WOCHOOOO I AM A WIZARD!" obviously to say that Harry was ecstatic would be an understatment._

„_Let's go inside and I will explain. I think after that little display and the growth of hair on your son demands an explanation. If Harry is willing to tell you." the mentioned boy nodded happily and as they sat down started to tell them exactly what had happened on his eleventh birthday._

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

Harry had just taken a deep breath to start telling Ginny and Luna, when the door opened and the lunch-lady asked if they wanted something. Both girls groaned.

„O come on tell us! Now you come here with the stupid food!" grumbled Ginny as she was sure that she could not hear them, as Harry was just buying a bit of everything by the looks of it. After he loaded everything off onto the empty seat next to him, he took a deep breath and saw the anticipation on the faces of his companions and could not help himself to let them wait a bit.

„Soooo, do you want something to eat? I'll share it with you both" he grinned, and had to duck as pack of sandwiches came flying to his head, being thrown by the redhead with a glare on her face. He just could not help himself but tease her a bit.

„You don't have to trade with me I told you, I would share. Here have some Beans." he threw her two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which she threw back at him. It evolved into a weird food fight were the two of them threw food to each other while it was still packed. Until after about ten minutes into the fight, they had nothing left to throw.

Confused they looked around and saw that Luna had eaten most of the food with the exception of the two Bean boxes that started everything. As she noticed the two of them looking at her she simply said „You said you would share it with us and as you two seemed to have more interest in throwing them around I ate them before the Glittering Ringdamsels came kidnap it all. But I saved you two something if you are still hungry."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what a Glittering Ringdamsel was, but was stopped by Ginnys kick to his shin. Seeing her furiously shaking her head with a grin on the face he decided that ignorance is bliss, and just started eating his box of beans.

As he and Ginny were done he was considering teasing them some more and just telling the story he had just finished again, but wanted to at least be sorted into a house before getting sent to the hospital wing. So he started the story of his eleventh birthday.

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

_Harry was woken, like at every birthday, by having a huge breakfast next to his bed and the smell alone could wake him up at times. He loved the elves who did that for him and they knew it, especially since they were only allowed to do that on his birthday, Halloween, christmas and new years._

_He looked frantically over his breakfast for a heavy envelope that said „Harry Potter" on it, that he knew he should get today. It was not there shrugging, he went to eat breakfast in bed after all it could come later during the day, and there was quite is distance between his home in germany and Hogwarts._

_As he had eaten enough he got out of bed, did his morning wash , got dressed and took the rest of the food and brought it back to the kitchens._

_He saw Dumbledore in the sitting room reading a muggle magazine about bowling. Exchanging a quick good morning, he put the breakfast into the kitchen were the elves scolded him for their work and sent him on his way, saying they were busy cooking dinner._

_As he joined his guardian again in the sitting room, he got his customary 'Happy-Birthday-Harry' hug and then he went on to open the presents he got. Even though he celebrated his birthday now five times with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid it still surprised him that he got presents._

_Dumbledore had given him his fathers Invisibility cloak, which he had told him a year ago, because 'it would not be fair to strain your nerves so much that you would expect a new present when it is indeed an old one' were Dumbledores exact words._

_McGonagall got him a manual for second year spells, to use with his wandwork-dummy she had given to him together with the first-year manual to his tenth birthday._

_The dummy would perform the correct wandmovement for the spell he would tell the dummy and he could practice it quite easily that way._

_Hagrid always had the least useful gifts, but always the most heartfelt. This year he had however diverted from his tradition and gotten him something extremely useful. He had made him a shawl from unicorn-hair he and Harry had found in the forest over the last couple of months. It would regulate the temperature perfectly and could be used as a bandage in emergencies, as the hair was extremely durable and strong and could soak a lot of water._

_As he was done with his presents and turned to Dumbledore he saw immediately that he was wearing a hollow smile. 'Oh Uh' was his exact thought. Deciding to bite into the sour apel he asked the question that was on his mind since he woke up._

„_Do you know when my Hogwarts letter will come?" Bingo the smile slid completely from Dumbledores face._

„_Harry there will be no Hogwarts letter for you this year." Harry felt himself go weak in the knees all air from his lungs gone. The words resounding in his head like an endless echo._

„_I have a good reason for this Harry please listen to me." seeing Harry get a hold of his emotions and nodding was a relieve, he was a very headstrong and hot-headed person but he was working on calming down when it counted._

„_You are now eleven years old and you had never a case of accidental magic, under normal circumstances you would be pronounced a squib and encouraged to integrate in the muggle-world. But as we both know you are a wizard. Look at me Harry." As both looked each other into the eyes Dumbledore continued._

„_You will go to Hogwarts, Harry I promise you that. You will be a student there. Just not yet unfortunately. I have however something that I want you to try." Harry barely registered that he was still talking he was shaken to his core, not by Dumbledores words, but his absolute confidence in them. He would move heaven and hell to make sure Harry would become a student in Hogwarts._

_As he looked up again Harry saw Dumbledore standing in front of him with you what looked like lightbulbs._

„_These are experimental from the Department Of Mysteries, I borrowed them for today. These lightbulbs take measure of the size of your magical core, the bigger it is the brighter the light will be. A normal wizard would light these up to level where you could still comfortably look into it. Allow me to demonstrate." He gripped his lightbulb at the base and closed his entire hand around it. It was so bright Harry could barely glance into the direction of Dumbledore._

„_Now it is your turn." Harry looked at the Lightbulb with trepidation and a bit of fear. 'What if he is wrong and I am a squib? He will send me away I know it. And I will never go to Hogwarts.' „Remember Harry, I told you once I would not leave you no matter what happens." Most of his fears quellt he grabbed the bulb at the base just like the Headmaster had done it. It light up! And rather bright as well, not nearly as bright as his but definitely brighter than what he had described as the average._

„_Well done Harry! Now that we see that you have a lot of magic in you let us see if you can use it as well. Put the Lightbulbs please back on the table, we will be using these bulbs now." he pointed at the smaller Lightbulbs he had put on the table. They were smaller and spiraling away from the base._

„_These bulbs will test how much magic reaches the hand. I will demonstrate" he took the bulb into his hand and the bulb flickered feebly for a couple of seconds until after a good twenty seconds it was as bright as the lightbulb._

„_It draws the magic from your core to the hand which holding it. But there is a reason it is still experimental in a couple of cases the bulb sucked out almost all the magic of one unspeakable. You will not this bulb longer than thirty seconds. I will be counting the seconds out loud. When I reach thirty put it down and all will be well." He told Harry with a smile._

_Taking the bulb at the base and staring intently at it. He closed his hand around it, and noticed a small flicker. But this flicker was all he got even after the thirty seconds were done._

„_This is why I and Minerva decided not to send you a letter this year Harry. You would not have been able to cast the spells required in class. That would not have been good for you nor the classes." Harry knew he was right but he still felt miserable, nevertheless he nodded. Forcing a smile on his face, he wanted to do something that be fun._

„_Can we into Diagon alley? Just looking for a bit? Please?" Dumbledore just had to laugh but nodded anyway. „We need to Gringotts anyway, after all" he lowered his head conspicuously and whispered „today is your birthday and you get your own vault."_

_Twenty minutes later they walked into Gringotts and not even ten minutes later they were in an office with Griphook the account-manager of the Potters._

„_Now Mr. Potter with your eleventh birthday you fulfill the requirements set by your parents to access your trust-vault, the Family vault however will only opened to you when you are either emancipated or turn seventeen. Since you only gain access to the mentioned trust-vault I don not think I can help you with anything else is there?" looking at the two wizards in front of him._

„_Could you take is to the Trust-vault? I would like to see it." Harrys voice was quivering a bit and Griphook couldn't tell if it was because of him or because of the money he would see in a couple of moments. He nodded his agreement and waved them to follow him._

_An incredible fun ride later they stood before the molten door that was guarding his trust-vault. The vault was filled with golden galleons silver sickles and bronze knuts as far as the eye would reach. But what captured his attention was the single podium that stood in the middle of the vault. Almost in a trance he moved towards it as he reached and wanted to touch it a blood-red circular shield sprung up around it, he jumped back and looked to Dumbledore and Griphook who were both walking calmly towards him. Griphook explained._

„_This is a blood shield, only these who share the same blood with the one casted it can penetrate it unharmed."_

„_Who casted it?" Dumbledore sounded interested as to who could perform such advanced magic._

„_Lily Evans" was the goblins prompt answer. Dumbledore turned to Harry and nodded to him „Go through Harry you share your mother's blood, it will not harm you."_

_Gathering his courage he walked through the shield and... nothing happened. On the podium was a single envelope that read in emerald-green ink „My beloved son Harry Open it while being under the shield" He felt tears prickling in his eyes but did not care. His mother loved him, she herself had written it, it wasn't just his imagination!_

_With shaking hands he opened it and started to read._

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this then your father and I are not in this world anymore, but hopefully we died making your world safer, maybe we even took down the (Harry could still make out 'bastard' even though it was scratched trough with a quill quite often)giant prat that calls himself „Lord Voldemort" I really hope we did but I do not know._

_Today is fourth of August and you came into our little world not even a whole week ago! That was one of happiest days of my life to finally hold you in my arms, after you made the last nine months so wonderful and difficult for me, I mean did you really have to press on my bladder every twenty minutes?_

_Ooo I am getting more and more away from what I wanted to say in this letter to you and there is only so much space on it._

_So why I wrote this letter besides me being worried that your father and I could die soon is this._

_The Evans family has part veela-blood but it so long ago that it is inactive in the muggles of the family. I checked as far back as I could and the most I could go back is ten generations, and there was no veela in these ten generations._

_Now I am sure you are wondering why that would be so important. I am not sure how much you know about Veelas, I doubt Sirius would tell you much about them except that they (a whole sentence being scratched out viciously she managed to pierce the parchment)._

_Veela bond for life with the first person they make love to. I can literally see your tiny baby face scrunched up in confusion about what your crazy mother is talking about._

_(a big wet round spot is clearly visible she obviously was crying as she wrote the letter)_

_No matter how minute the amount of veela is in a person if you are magical and you make love the first time you bond for life. Please before you make love the first time be one hundred percent sure she is the right one for the rest of your life, or you will just repeat my mistake and believe me you don't want that._

_I bonded with a good friend, or so I thought, but after a couple of weeks he changed more and more into someone who I just couldn't love, someone so vile I couldn't even pretend to support him it broke my heart._

_And I fell in love with your father and I knew by instinct he is the one. So I did the only thing I could I broke the bond with my ex-friend. It had terrible consequences not only for me but also for you and your future children will suffer because of me. (more big wet spots are spread across the letter, the handwriting gets more frantic as if she had to get it all out before her courage left her)_

_People that I always got along great with, didn't spare me second glance, strangers made fun of me for no reason what-so-ever, I get tripped for no reason and pranked all the time just because I broke the bond. I think it is the veela-allure only on reverse instead of attracting and arousing people who don't have strong willpower, those who don't have the willpower to resist dislike me, prank me, trip me._

_My magic went down the toilet. I barely managed first year spells as a seventh year. But luckily it was only short-term for me when I met love with your father and we formed our bond the block on my magic was removed._

_And the thing that scares me the most is when I get angry. I don't angry because of some stupid prank your father played on me or anything but honestly when will he grow up?! Charming my eye-liner to produce tears of ink in random intervalls when at least six people around? What is he thinking?_

_Getting off-topic again. I mean real rage „I want to kill you slowly and watch the life drain out of you"-agry were you are not sure if you are joking or not. It happened to me once as your life was threatened you some Death-eater initiates. I transformed into this full veela bird form including beak claws and throwing fire._

_But I could not control it. My body was on auto-pilot and all I could do was watch._

_I burned three blocks of muggle buildings, and I won't even describe what I did to those Death-eaters after all you need a lot of sleep young man!_

_That's why if you are a hot-headed person like your mother you need to learn to keep your temper in check. Talk to Professor Dumbledore he is an expert in controlling emotions._

_The space on this letter is almost used up. So I will tell you what to expect. You will have no to very rare cases of accidental magic, since your magic is blocked. The books I read said that the block will start loosening itself between the age of ten and thirteen. But that does not mean you get to laze about until you can do magic! So much in magic is theory first and then the practical part. I should know I am a part-time spell-inventor._

_I can't believe it this I my last paragraph to you my son. I love you. You are the apple of our eyes, we want so much to be there with you, and if we are you can laugh at your poor paranoid mother. Sleep lots, keep fit, eat healthy and find good friends who will be loyal to you and like you for you._

_Lots of love_

_Mum_

_(in the bottom right corner is an arrow painted that points to the backside)_

_I almost forgot why should open it under the shield. When you leave the shield it will collapse and everybody except you will see a blank parchment. They can read it but they will have to say the following oath while holding a finger and their wand on the parchment „Lily Potter is the most beautiful redhead of the world"_

_I didn't choose that oath, it's all James's fault._

_Love, again_

_Mum_

_He folded the letter and left the shield which immediately collapsed, he ran to Dumbledore, hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. As he had calmed down he still held him in the hug and whispered for the first time „Thank you … Opa"_

_**~~~~~HP&GW~~~~~HP&GW~~~~**_

Utter silence was in their compartment after he had finished. Ginny looked like she tried hard to will a small tear away, and Luna looked like she was in deep thought.

The silence was not uncomfortable actually quite relaxing.

Ginny thought about how self-minded she had been, she thought about how nobody could have it worse than her with those six gits she had to call brothers and an all-controlling mother who disapproved of everything that wasn't 'girly' for her only daughter.

Luna thought about how lucky she was to her daddy still with her, and how many good she times had with her mum.

Harry thought how much better the last six years were in comparison to the first six years. He stood and stretched just as the announcement came that they would arrive in Hogsmeade five minutes. They took turns in changing as the others waited outside.

The three of them stuck together until they stood at Hagrids huge legs who was still calling for first-year's. Harry tugged at his hand and hugged his huge friend, who smiled at him.

„Finally time fer Hogwarts eeh Harry?" He asked him even though he obviously knew the answer by the huge grin that wouldn't leave his face for anything.

„You still haven't told us your last name Harry." came Lunas dreamy Voice from right behind him. He spun around and backed away since her face was again only a breathing distance away.

„Please Luna remember how said don' stand so close to me? At this rate I won't live to thirty before I get my first cardiac arrest." Ginny just stood a bit further away then Luna and was giggling into her hand.

As the time came, the three shared a boat and were staring awestruck at their new home for the next seven years.

„What house do you think you will be in?" Harry was more curious were those two would be in than himself he and opa had spoken about it and no house was the best in his opinion and he could see Harry in each one.

Luna spoke first „I would think Ravenclaw they are the intellectuals and finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack will need more intellectuals than anything else, after all we first have to find out were he lives." Harry and Ginny looked at each other grinning like mad and had a hard time keeping the laughter inside them.

„I think I will be in Gryffindor, it's not like I can be somewhere else. My entire family is a bloody Gryffindor." Oddly enough she didn't sound very excited.

„You know you could be in any house not only Gryffindor. Last year identical twins came in the Patil-twins one is a Gryffindor the other is a Ravenclaw." Ginny looked intrigued, scared and a bit hopeful.

„As long as I am not in Slytherin I guess anything would be fine." she admitted.

„Why not Slytherin. Ambition and Craftiness are very good characteristics aren't they? And you are sneaky and have ambition Ginny, remember when we .." she was cut off as Ginny placed her hands on her mouth, she was scarlet red.

„No it is not bad. But my family would be so angry with me, they hate slytherins, something about them beeing evil and supporters of You-Know-Who"

Laughingly Harry shook his head, but before he could say something the Door opened and Professor McGonagall informed them that they were now ready for them. They had talked the boat-ride, the welcome speech, and the waiting-time without realizing. Harry quickly stood besides her and whispered to her.

„No matter which house we come into we are friends okay? I promise it to you."

She looked a bit shocked at him but then smiled and nodded, and extended her hand.

Harry lifted one of his own and spat into it. Ginny looked confused. „What are you doing?!"

„I saw it in the telly once you spit on it. Blood comes later. You have to spit in yours as well" was his only explanation, and extended his hand.

Shrugging her shoulders and spitting into her hand and shaking hands with him.

„Friends no matter what!" they said together and laughed loudly. They received a patented McGonagall-glare, and quickly fell silent and waited until it was their turn, hands still linked.

_AN: As an explanation to the Flashbacks in which he is with Dumbledore. Ginny and Luna don't hear "Dumbledore" they hear "opa". Harry had a misdirection charm placed on him by Dumbledore to keep it a secret as long as possible wo who his guardian is. that is also why they dont ask him about living with Dumbles etc etc_

_Wow this chapter went on waaaaaaaay longer than thought. Almost doubling the first chapter phew.  
_

_Next chapter will mainly be the sorting if everything goes according to plan. I hope you enjoy it so far and finally hogwarts starts!  
_


End file.
